One Week
by sunahiel
Summary: "Les personnes qui obtiendront le même numéro se retrouveront en duo pour l'émission de vendredi prochain." Lorsque les deux candidats les plus prometteurs de l'émission se retrouvent ensemble pour préparer un duo, une alchimie s'établira entre eux pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. (BangDae)


**J-7**

« Et voilà l'émission de ce soir arrive à son terme. Quelles ont été vos réactions chers téléspectateurs à propos de l'élimination de notre charmante Sooyoon ? Pensez-vous qu'elle méritait de continuer l'aventure ? Partagez vos opinions sur les réseaux sociaux, nous serions ravis de les recevoir. En attendant, nous nous retrouvons la semaine prochaine pour un épisode spécial Noël et je peux vous dire que plusieurs surprises sont à l'affiche. Quel New Talent allez-vous devoir saluer ? Quels participants sauront vous émouvoir ? Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse, soyez devant votre poste de télévision la semaine prochaine. C'était New Talent, bonsoir. »

Le présentateur attendit tout en continuant à sourire que les caméramans lui annoncent qu'il n'était plus à l'antenne. Il se permit de souffler légèrement en observant les candidats restants, chacun d'entre eux consolait la jeune femme éliminée au cours de l'émission. Il fallait admettre que la compétition avait réellement été particulièrement rude cette semaine, les jurys avaient dû mettre leur sympathie de côté pour offrir aux téléspectateurs un avis purement objectif sur les différentes performances. Et cela avait paru difficile pour le présentateur.

Les participants avaient développé une amitié solide entre eux pour pouvoir supporter la pression mais il doutait que cette amitié tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de l'émission, ils étaient tous talentueux mais ils étaient surtout en compétition pour la première place. Ils espéraient tous remporter la grande finale. Néanmoins, avant ils devraient s'affronter les uns les autres au travers de l'épreuve de la semaine prochaine qui s'annonçait stressante pour chacun d'entre eux. Le présentateur vit les candidats restants faire leurs adieux à Sooyoon qui continuait de pleurer et se diriger dans une salle de repos.

Ils n'étaient plus que seize… et la moitié d'entre eux seraient éliminés d'ici vendredi prochain. Son regard croisa celui d'un des participants, un des plus prometteurs. Ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de la tête pour le remercier du travail qu'il avait accompli. Le présentateur sourit, c'était plutôt à lui de le remercier pour tout le travail effectué. Sa voix n'avait d'égale que sa beauté et la reconnaissance qu'il portait à ses fans qui votaient pour lui.

Jung Daehyun.

Le présentateur n'avait pas de doute. Ce candidat irait loin. Sans doute aussi loin que ce rockeur, ce Bang…

 **OoO**

Tous les candidats s'assirent sur l'une des chaises fournies par la production et attendirent qu'un porte-parole prenne la parole. Une femme portant une grosse polaire se leva et plaça une boite sur la table devant elle. Elle fixa de son regard perçant chacun des participants et déclara d'une voix volontairement dramatique, les années d'expérience dans le milieu l'y aidant.

« Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre parcours, vous étiez une bonne centaine de participants au début, et vous voilà seize à attendre mes instructions. Bravo. Toutefois, l'émission est loin d'être terminée. La semaine prochaine, comme vous le savez, c'est le réveillon, ainsi vous aurez droit à une émission un peu différente de ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent. Devant moi se trouve une boite, à l'intérieur, vous trouverez plusieurs petits papiers avec des numéros inscrits dessus. Les personnes qui obtiendront le même numéro se retrouveront en duo pour l'émission de vendredi prochain. De plus, jusqu'à présent, nous vous avions toujours laissé carte-blanche pour vos prestations n'est-ce pas ? Ce soir, nous avons décidé de vous assigner un thème pour vous compliquer la tâche mais je n'en dis pas plus à ce sujet. Nous allons vous laisser piocher vos numéros avant de vous parler du déroulement de la soirée de Noël. Messieurs, mesdames, vous pouvez y aller. »

Sitôt ces mots énoncés, les candidats se précipitèrent devant la boite pour piocher leur numéro respectif. Daehyun attendit que les plus pressés récupèrent leur numéro avant de se placer dans la file. En retirant sa main de la boite, il put voir le numéro sept inscrit dessus. Il s'écarta pour laisser à la personne derrière lui la possibilité de piocher et chercha son partenaire.

Il demanda dans le brouhaha ambiant si quelqu'un avait le numéro sept dans ses mains. Une voix grave lui répondit.

« Oui moi. » Le châtain se retourna et croisa le regard surpris de Bang. Il observa le numéro qu'il tenait de sa main et le laissa s'approcher de lui.

« Alors comme ça nous sommes ensembles. Pas trop anxieux ? »

« Loin de là. »

Ils se sourirent et décidèrent de s'asseoir non loin de la porte-parole. Cette dernière voyant que les duos s'étaient entièrement formés se gratta la gorge à travers son écharpe et attendit que le silence se fasse. Elle hocha la tête.

« Bien, vous avez bien votre partenaire ? » Des acquiescements lui répondirent. « Très bien, à la fin de cette réunion, vous irez voir mon assistant et lui donnerez vos noms ainsi que votre numéro. Sachez que ces numéros n'indiquent pas seulement vos partenaires mais également l'ordre de passage. Ainsi le duo numéro un passera en premier et ainsi de suite. Passons maintenant au thème. La semaine prochaine, le thème mis à l'honneur pour ce jour de Noël est : les souvenirs. Vous devrez ainsi dans les sept jours qui suivront choisir une chanson qui soit en accord avec ce thème, la réarranger de sorte à ce qu'elle soit méconnaissable et enfin la présenter au public. Les jurys évalueront vos capacités vocales et scéniques mais également l'arrangement de la chanson ainsi que l'alchimie de votre duo. Vous avez jusqu'à lundi matin pour nous faire parvenir votre choix ainsi que la partition réarrangée de votre chanson. Oh, et cette fois-ci, pour fêter joyeusement Noël, nous avons décidé de pimenter un peu la compétition. La semaine prochaine ce ne sera pas une seule personne qui sera éliminé mais la moitié des concurrents, j'espère que cette nouvelle saura vous booster. Voilà, j'en ai terminé pour l'instant. Il se fait tard, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous et bien entendu, bon courage. »

Elle laissa les participants discuter du choix de la production pour l'émission de Noël. Ces derniers étaient à la fois excités et stressés. Qui allait être éliminé ? Huit participants qui plus est ! Que leur réservait encore New Talent ?

Daehyun se leva de sa chaine et incita son désormais coéquipier à en faire de même. Ils allaient devoir se lever tôt le lendemain pour bosser sur leur choix. Ils allaient devoir travailler énormément pour ne pas faire partie des huit candidats éliminés, la compétition s'annonçait rude. Ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne nuit et entrèrent dans leur chambre respective. Daehyun était heureux. Il espérait que leur prestation allait être exceptionnelle.

Il sourit et se changea. Il avait hâte d'être à demain.

 **J-6**

Au petit matin, Daehyun entra dans la cafeteria et repéra son coéquipier assis buvant son café. Il le voyait écrire sur des feuilles de partitions en tapant du pied un rythme connu de lui seul. Le châtain s'approcha de lui et prit la chaise en face.

« Alors, tu as des idées pour les chansons ? » énonça simplement le plus âgé. Devant lui se trouvait d'innombrables partitions de toutes sortes. Daehyun ne put distinguer les titres mais se reprit et hocha la tête. Il déposa les siennes devant lui. Le brun haussa les sourcils en lisant les titres.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? » lui demanda le châtain.

« Tu veux chanter de la pop ? »

« Tu as un problème avec la pop ? »

Le brun se tut laissant son regard parcourir chacune des partitions que Daehyun lui avait proposées. Après quelques minutes de silence, l'aîné avait terminé d'éplucher les partitions et dit simplement :

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ? »

« Je ne réarrangerai pas ces chansons, il n'y a rien à réarranger. Du moins, rien qui ne puisse coller avec l'émission de la semaine prochaine. Et puis de toute manière j'ai déjà établi une liste de quelques morceaux pour vendredi. Tu n'as plus qu'à choisir celui qui te convient. »

« Et si aucune chanson ne me plaît ? » provoqua le châtain. Il se mordait la joue pour éviter de lui répondre des insanités. Il devait l'avouer, son égo d'artiste en avait pris un sacré coup. Le rockeur ne lui répondit pas et le fusilla du regard. Sans un mot, Daehyun se leva de sa chaise.

Daehyun récupéra les partitions dans ses mains tout en les lisant silencieusement. Les arrangements du brun lui plaisait bien mais il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir le dernier mot. Il en était hors de question.

« Va au diable avec tes chansons, elles sont nulles. »

Une fois ceci dit, Daehyun balança les partitions devant lui et partit sans un regard en arrière. Si cet abruti de rockeur voulait tout faire tout seul alors il pouvait toujours monter sur scène en solo. Daehyun ne le laisserait pas prendre les commandes de leur duo, il avait également sa part de boulot à faire.

 **OoO**

Bang tenta à plusieurs reprises de raisonner Daehyun, néanmoins celui-ci n'en démordait pas. Il refusait de céder au petit jeu du rockeur qui le harcelait presque. Pour le châtain, soit ils se mettaient d'accord ensemble sur le choix de la chanson, soit le brun pouvait toujours aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste, Daehyun le savait, cependant il espérait que le brun se rangerait de son avis. Après de multiples tentatives, Bang essaya de trouver du soutien du côté de la production, il leur demanda s'ils pouvaient leur laisser du temps. Il évoqua leur divergence d'opinion pourtant cela ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. La production lui répondit qu'il était tout simplement hors de question de leur laisser plus de temps, ils avaient un planning à tenir. Elle lui recommanda de faire un choix au plus vite ou ils allaient simplement se retrouver forcer à déclarer forfait. Bang sortit du bureau et soupira lourdement. Il fallait que l'un d'eux cède. Il le fallait.

Il se doutait que Daehyun n'allait pas se laisser faire…. Et dire qu'il avait cru que cette épreuve avec le châtain ne serait qu'une simple promenade de santé. Ah, ce chanteur de ballade lui réservait beaucoup de surprises, il aurait néanmoins préféré éviter tous ces problèmes. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il leur restait un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures avant la date butoir.

Bang préféra aller chercher d'autres chansons qui pourraient plaire au châtain. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait encore passer la nuit dessus. Et il eut raison, il passa sa nuit à réarranger toutes sortes de chansons à tel point qu'il finit par s'endormir et par récupérer ses heures de sommeil durant la journée. Cependant ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que du côté de Daehyun, il se passait exactement la même chose.

 **J-5**

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Bang se réveilla soudainement dans un violent sursaut. Il avait fait un très mauvais rêve durant son sommeil. Dans ce rêve, il avait dû abandonner la compétition se retrouvant également hué par toutes les personnes qui le suivaient. Il se leva de son lit et prit une douche voulant se débarrasser de sa sueur.

Tout cela à cause d'un rêve désagréable.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait encore angoisser après toutes les scènes qu'il avait faites durant sa carrière. En se levant, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré autant de difficulté auparavant. D'habitude, il avait une idée très claire de ce qu'il devait faire pour gagner et faisait tout pour y parvenir, néanmoins cette fois-ci un grain de sable venait de bloquer les rouages de son plan si parfait, et ce grain de sable se nommait Daehyun. Il soupira en sortant de sa cabine de douche. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir faire un pas vers lui et régler ce conflit stupide. Leur avenir dans la compétition en dépendait.

Après avoir enfilé un boxer et un pantalon, Bang plongea son regard dans le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir. Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir. Il admettait qu'il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec son partenaire seulement il avait du mal à accepter le fait que tout ce qu'il avait prévu partait à la poubelle. Il avait longuement songé à la mise en scène, passant au scribe les moindres détails. Il avait espéré que son coéquipier aurait tout simplement accepté son plan pour ensuite se consacrer à l'apprentissage de la chanson. Il étala du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent en maugréant contre ce satané chanteur de ballade. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi lorsqu'il devait présenter une performance en duo, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Daehyun refusait de le suivre.

Le brun soupira et entreprit de se brosser les dents. Ils avaient jusqu'à demain matin pour faire parvenir leur choix de chanson et avec un châtain réticent sur les bras, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il transmettre son choix au risque de s'attirer les foudres de son partenaire ?

Bang était perdu. Il était tard et le lendemain, bien qu'il ne soit pas spécialement fatigué, il allait devoir se lever tôt pour essayer de faire entendre raison l'autre chanteur. Peut-être allait-il une fois de plus chercher quelque chose qui pourrait convenir à cette tête de mule…

Il se frotta les dents avec conviction quand soudain, le rockeur entendit la sonnerie de sa chambre d'hôtel retentir. Il se demanda qui donc cela pouvait être en ouvrant la porte, la brosse à dent dans la bouche, une serviette sur son torse nu. Il s'arrêta net quand il croisa le regard brun de Daehyun. Celui-ci le toisait avec un certain dédain et lui lança au visage une partition.

Bang la rattrapa maladroitement tout en y jetant un regard étonné. Le châtain lui déclarait, d'une voix ferme qui n'attendait aucune réponse.

« Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour réarranger cette chanson sinon tu peux toujours aller te trouver un autre binôme. Tu feras la partie rap tandis que je ferai la partie vocale de la chanson comme ça c'est réglé. Bonne nuit et à demain. »

Daehyun prit la porte que tenait Bang et la claqua en partant. Ce dernier fixa la porte de sa chambre, halluciné du comportement du châtain. Depuis quand se rebellait-il ? Cependant il devait avouer qu'il aimait cette nouvelle facette de lui. Cela l'amusait.

Comme quoi cet enfoiré lui réservait encore de bonne surprise. Il sourit et s'attela à lire la partition que son partenaire lui avait envoyé dans la figure tout en terminant de se brosser les dents.

Il avait du boulot. Beaucoup de boulot pour demain.

Derrière la porte, Daehyun avait du mal à croire qu'il venait d'agresser son partenaire. De plus, il peinait à se remettre de la vision de sa réaction ahurie par sa visite, de la brosse à dent dans sa bouche mais surtout de son torse nu, musclé.

 _Bien foutu le gars. Etonnant pour un rockeur._ Se dit-il en passant le pas de sa propre porte.

 **J-4**

A l'aube, Daehyun avait réussi à entrer dans la chambre du brun. Marchant doucement, il s'approcha de son aîné et le vit la tête posée sur son bureau. Il dormait paisiblement, un stylo à la main et des marques sur son visage. Le cadet réussit à enlever la partition qui reposait sous l'endormi sans le réveiller. Il prit le temps de la lire plusieurs fois et en vint même à chantonner l'air de la chanson. Il réfléchit et tourna son regard vers le dormeur. Il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en prenant I Remember. C'était une des chansons préférés de Daehyun et il s'était maudit de ne pas l'avoir proposé plus tôt au rockeur quand il avait pensé à elle. Heureusement qu'il l'avait forcé à accepter son choix. Il haussa néanmoins les sourcils en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas viré à du rock, au contraire, Bang l'avait transformé en chanson acoustique. D'après la partition, Daehyun en était sûr, elle était méconnaissable. Il en mettait sa main à couper, les jurys allaient adorer cette version. En tout cas, le chanteur de ballade l'adorait.

Son partenaire avait fait du bon boulot sur ce coup-là bien que les arrangements n'étaient pas encore totalement terminés. Le châtain observa l'endormi. Il était content d'être tombé sur ce travailleur acharné, malgré leur dispute d'il y a deux jours, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Après tout, ses performances l'avaient jusqu'à présent toujours surpris, le brun ressentait la musique, il vivait avec elle, et ça, Daehyun l'avait senti dès sa première scène. Sa voix grave mais qui arrivait à monter peu à peu dans les aigües lui donnaient des doux frissons. Et puis, contrairement à ce que son attitude l'avait laissé penser la première fois, le rockeur n'était pas idiot ni hautain. Au contraire, il semblait porter très attention à ce que les autres pensaient de lui, se pliant en quatre pour éblouir chaque semaine les jurys ainsi que le public. Il était incroyable. Daehyun rêvait d'avoir une finale contre son coéquipier, il était persuadé qu'elle s'avérerait grandiose.

Mais avant de penser à la finale le châtain réalisa qu'ils avaient une chanson à mettre en scène. Il se dit qu'il était temps de réveiller la belle au bois dormant. Il sourit en s'approchant de son oreille. Il se pencha et lui souffla avec chaleur :

« Hyung~ » Daehyun ajouta de légères caresses sur le haut du visage de Bang. Ce dernier frissonna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le châtain manqua de soupirer mais il savait que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur lui. Il décida de tenter une nouvelle approche, plus violente.

Le chanteur continua de lui caresser les cheveux en descendant sa main de plus en plus. Celle-ci atteignit sa joue et d'un coup sec, il lui tira brusquement sa joue droite en lui hurlant à son oreille de se lever.

L'endormi se réveilla en sursaut, totalement déboussolé, faisant lâcher prise Daehyun. La victime de cette farce foudroya le châtain du regard et lui asséna d'une voix grave :

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Tu voulais pas te réveiller mec. » tenta de se défendre Daehyun.

« Dégage de ma piaule. »

« On doit travailler et la partition n'est pas finie. »

Le rockeur encore dans les vapes gratta la pauvre joue maltraitée. Il ajouta en se frottant les yeux.

« Elle l'est dans ma tête. »

Daehyun surpris hocha la tête et déclara, un brin guilleret et se forçant à garder son regard plongé dans celui de son partenaire ; il était toujours torse nu et cela attirait l'attention de Daehyun. Irrémédiablement.

« Bien, commençons alors. »

L'aîné se dirigea naturellement vers la guitare qui reposait à côté de son bureau, la prit dans ses mains et commença à jouer l'air de la chanson en se posant sur sa chaise. Daehyun quant à lui observa son partenaire jouer tout en laissant son esprit se détendre au rythme de la chanson.

Il avait fait le bon choix.

 **J-3**

Daehyun et Bang attendaient patiemment que deux autres candidats finissent leur entraînement vocal. Le duo sept avait beaucoup travaillé sur les arrangements de leur chanson et avait quelque peu laissé de côté le travail vocal la veille. Ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils savaient exactement comment la chanson devait être chantée le jour de la représentation et avait simplement tenu une longue discussion sur la mise en scène. Leur entraînement s'était terminé très tard avec un rockeur sur le point de s'évanouir de fatigue. Daehyun l'avait alors laissé se reposer tandis qu'il rentrait dans sa propre chambre pour l'apprendre. La note aigüe avait encore un peu de mal à passer mais il ne faisait aucun soucis, il y arriverait.

Bang savait que Daehyun n'aurait pas de soucis du côté de la partie vocale, il était un excellent chanteur et savait exactement quoi faire pour éblouir les jurys ainsi que le public. Le silence entre eux fut coupé par Daehyun qui décida qu'il était temps de taquiner son coéquipier, il en avait marre d'attendre.

« Tu as bien travaillé sur ta voix j'espère ? »

« Sûrement plus que toi. » lui rétorqua son aîné en lui balançant un léger coup sur l'épaule, blagueur. Ils rigolèrent avant que le sourire de Bang ne se fane. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne s'était jamais excusé de son comportement plus qu'autoritaire, d'un autre côté sa fierté mal placée l'empêchait de lui présenter des excuses. Si Daehyun l'avait bien compris, il pouvait juste oublier ces deux jours de prises de tête. De plus, à le voir de si bonne humeur, Bang ne souhaitait pas altérer ce sourire et cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il était adorable ainsi et cela serait totalement contre-productif de ramener cette dispute sur le tapis. Le rockeur se faisait simplement une promesse, il serait plus vigilant la prochaine fois. Il voulait éviter de se perdre du temps bêtement, ils avaient encore du boulot. Beaucoup de boulot.

Le binôme le coupa dans ses pensées quand ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle, les saluant au passage. Daehyun et Bang se courbèrent et entrèrent à leur tour. Ils s'installèrent, posant leurs affaires dans un coin et accrochant leurs manteaux à un porte-manteau. Ils ne perdirent pas un seul instant, Bang tendit à Daehyun un tambourin tandis qu'il prit le temps d'accorder sa guitare correctement. Daehyun avait levé un sourcil hautain quand le brun lui avait tendu le tambourin mais l'avait tout de même accepté. Sur scène, quelqu'un marquerait les temps pour eux, pour l'instant, il le ferait lui-même. Le châtain plaça sa partition devant lui en attendant que le brun ait fini d'accorder sa guitare. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il avait fini et qu'il se lançait, il entreprit de jouer les premiers accords de la chanson avant de commencer à rapper. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, comme quoi il y avait une première fois à tout.

Il ferma les yeux tout en récitant son texte hochant en rythme avec Daehyun la tête. Il se concentra et laissa Daehyun entamer le refrain. Pourtant, il s'arrêta net à la fin de la première ligne, coupant Daehyun en plein chant. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui asséner.

« Tu te fiches de moi-là ? »

« Quoi ? »

Bang fixa Daehyun de ses yeux sombres avant de déclarer moins agressif. Il essayait de suivre la promesse qu'il s'était fait avant d'entrer.

« Bon, on va la refaire et je pense que tu t'en rendras compte. »

Daehyun, surpris, haussa les épaules tout en hochant la tête. Bang recommença à jouer et fixa Daehyun. Il termina son rap presque en chantant et laissa à Daehyun le soin de démarrer sa partie. Bang, cette fois-ci, le laissa chanter tout le refrain avant de s'arrêter. Il posa la guitare à côté de lui en faisant une étrange grimace et se mit à se gratter la tête, semblant réfléchir. Daehyun ne pouvait supporter ce silence accusateur, il décida de lui demander purement et simplement ce qui se passait.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué… »

« Remarqué quoi ? »

Bang essaya du mieux qu'il put de se radoucir mais le stress en plus de l'énervement commençait à lui faire oublier sa promesse. Il déclara, gardant un ton modéré.

« Ecoute-toi bon sang ! Tu bousilles ma chanson ! »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama soudainement Daehyun.

Bang soupira bruyamment avant de se lever d'un coup et de se diriger vers sa veste. Il sortit son portable d'une de ses poches et s'approcha de Daehyun. Il lui mit son portable dans ses mains en croisant son regard devenu interrogateur. Il lui dit d'ouvrir l'application du dictaphone en reprenant la guitare et en se réinstallant.

« On va la refaire sauf que cette fois-ci je vais t'enregistrer. J'ose espérer que cette fois-ci tu comprendras. »

Daehyun acquiesça curieux de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il le cachait habilement mais il s'inquiétait de poser problème au brun. Il avait déjà fait son petit numéro au début, il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience. Par sa faute, ils avaient perdu un temps précieux et il espérait qu'ils termineraient avec brio leur collaboration. Cela lui ferait trop mal de nuire leurs chances d'accéder à la grande finale. D'autant plus que Bang le méritait.

Ils recommencèrent ainsi une nouvelle fois la chanson, Bang s'arrêta exactement à la fin du refrain. Il fit signe à Daehyun d'arrêter le dictaphone et de faire jouer l'enregistrement. Les deux minutes s'écoulèrent et Daehyun était aussi perdu que tout à l'heure. Il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui clochait avec lui.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème hyung… »

Cette fois-ci, Bang, à bout de patience, fit claquer sa langue sur son palet, incapable de retenir son énervement plus longtemps.

« Bordel mais tu n'entends pas qu'il n'y aucune émotion dans ta voix ? »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi… » murmura Daehyun.

« Ah oui ? Ecoute-toi alors ! » Il redémarra l'enregistrement et s'arrêta à la fin de la troisième ligne de Daehyun.

« Voilà, tu n'entends pas ? J'ai l'impression d'écouter un robot. »

Bang repassa en boucle l'enregistrement espérant que Daehyun ait une sorte d'illumination et qu'il corrige cela de suite. Mais il fut vite déçu quand ce dernier, à bout de nerf, s'exclama à son tour.

« Mais c'est bon, la ferme ! »

Bang essaya de reprendre son calme, ils n'allaient pas aller loin s'ils se prenaient le chou à chaque erreur. Il ferma les yeux, retrouvant son sang-froid, ou du moins un semblant de sang-froid.

« Bon, on va tenter de- »

« Non mais dégage ! Tu es en train de te plaindre mais tu ne m'expliques même pas **où** est le problème. »

Finalement, Bang explosa à son tour. Il en avait juste ras-le-bol de ce châtain et de son aveuglement.

« Putain et moi qui pensais que tu étais un artiste fantastique… Comment tu as fait pour réussir à chanter à la perfection Please de Lee Sora… ? Daehyun, tu te rends compte qu'il ne nous reste que trois petits malheureux jours et que tu es en train de bloquer sur une partie aussi simple que **l'émotion**? »

« Bah pointe-moi les parties qui ne vont pas merde ! »

Bang décida d'y aller franchement, ne se gênant pas une seule fois pour exprimer son mécontentement avec des mots crus.

« Tu ne dégages aucune putain d'émotion Daehyun. Tu es froid comme la glace, sans couleur, ta voix est totalement insipide. Quant à ta prestance, elle est inexistante. Tu comprends ce qui cloche maintenant !? »

Daehyun incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, se leva, ramassa ses affaires et claque la porte derrière lui sans un regard en arrière pour son coéquipier. Bang comprit qu'une fois de plus il était allé un peu trop loin.

 _Il va falloir réellement que j'apprenne à me contrôler…_

 **J-2**

Une heure du matin sonna et Bang réalisa qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, son esprit était préoccupé par Daehyun et par leur altercation de la veille. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il prendrait la mouche aussi vite, d'autant plus qu'il s'était promis de le ménager suite à leur première querelle. Il s'en souviendrait encore longtemps de ce désaccord stupide entre des chansons. Finalement, il avait cédé à la colère de Daehyun et avait revu son jugement quand ce dernier lui avait jeté à la figure I Remember. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait, ils avaient pu se réconcilier et avancer calmement. Pourtant, il avait fallu que les erreurs de Daehyun se répètent pour qu'il craque définitivement. Maintenant que la tempête était passée, il s'en voulait, il avait réellement tenté de se maîtriser, en vain. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moment pour s'excuser, comme il devait également trouver un moyen d'aider Daehyun. Ses erreurs l'intriguaient tout de même, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Daehyun avoir un problème sur une chanson. D'habitude, il la maîtrisait parfaitement et savait doser les émotions dans sa voix. Cette fois-ci, il avait semblé réciter les paroles sans en comprendre l'essence même. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien changer des autres chansons ?

 _Et si…_

L'illumination frappa le rockeur. Peut-être avait-il raison et dans ce cas, cela expliquerait pas mal de choses. Bang ne se soucia ni de l'heure ni de la tenue dans laquelle il était, il voulait seulement vérifier une chose. Il sortit de sa chambre précipitamment, parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de celle de Daehyun et s'arrêta devant, pensif. Le châtain allait-il vraiment lui répondre honnêtement alors qu'il lui avait manqué de respect ? Bang décida de tenter sa chance et toqua à la porte. Il attendit cinq minutes avant de recommencer. Pas question de revenir bredouille, il était persuadé qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit. Il décida de taper du poing à la porte en appelant le nom du châtain, il voulait également éviter de rameuter toute l'équipe de production qui lui demanderait sans doute ce qu'il faisait debout, torse nu, à une heure pareille, devant la porte de Daehyun. Pour Bang, cela risquait d'être embarrassant.

Des pas l'avertirent que Daehyun était réveillé, il se tint prêt à parler alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le visage ensommeillé du châtain. Ce dernier se gratta le visage avant de lui lancer, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux » il fit une pause et semblant se souvenir à qui il parlait, ajouta du bout des lèvres. « hyung ? »

Bang attaque d'un coup ne prêtant guère à l'état dans lequel Daehyun était.

« Comment tes relations se sont passées avec tes petites-amies ? »

Daehyun arrêta subitement de se frotter les yeux et haussa les sourcils.

« Attends, tu peux répéter pour voir…hyung. » ajouta-t-il toujours aussi réticent. Bang croisa les bras en pensant qu'il aurait dû ramener un pull ou un T-Shirt pour se couvrir. Il commençait à se les geler et le regard de Daehyun qui le fixait le rendait mal à l'aise. Il répéta :

« Je t'ai demandé comment étaient tes relations avec tes précédentes petites-amies ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais eu, je ne te croirais pas. »

 _Surtout pas avec un physique pareil._

Mais ça, il était hors de question de le lui dire.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? » riposta Daehyun, la colère illuminant son regard marron.

« Ca me regarde…non ça nous regarde car ton blocage pourrait venir de là. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, alors tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ta chambre et de laisser les braves gens dormir. »

Bang soupira décroisant les bras tout en tentant de se montrer amical avec le châtain. Cette tête de mule commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Arrête de jouer avec moi Daehyun. Il nous reste à peine deux jours avant la répétition générale et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir continuer l'aventure je me trompe ? »

Daehyun se gratta le visage quelques secondes pour réfléchir, se décala sur le côté et laissa le brun entrer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur le canapé du salon. Le châtain le rejoignit peu de temps après ayant pris le soin d'enfiler un gilet par-dessus son T-shirt. Un léger silence prit place tandis que Daehyun hésitait à répondre ; Bang quant à lui avait décidé de le pousser un peu, la patience n'avait jamais été une de ses principales qualités.

« Alors ? »

Daehyun sembla abandonner et répondit.

« Tu veux que je sois honnête ? »

Bang haussa un sourcil à sa réponse, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer, sarcastique.

« Non vas-y, ne te gêne pas pour mentir. Ce n'était pas comme si on manquait de temps après tout... »

« Arrête…tu ne comprends pas. C'est difficile de te dire ça alors que ce n'est pas très bien accepté… »

« Quoi ? T'es gay c'est ça ? » Balança sans réfléchir Bang.

Il avait voulu plaisanter mais il comprit vite qu'il avait vu juste quand Daehyun ne lui répondit pas et qu'il attendait avec appréhension sa réaction. Bang ne sut pas quoi dire.

« Oh….tu l'es vraiment. » Daehyun baissa la tête ayant soudainement honte de son orientation sexuelle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Bang l'apprendrait et de cette manière. Il ravala les larmes, blessé dans son amour propre et pensa qu'avec ça, il était sur le brun refuserait de chanter avec lui. Il aurait dû s'en douter, les gens le prenaient pour un monstre. Une erreur de la nature.

« Je pense que…il est temps que tu partes. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles…arrêter. » Souffla Daehyun. Il se leva de sa place, évitant d'approcher Bang. Malheureusement, il avait déjà rencontré des personnes particulièrement violentes avec les homosexuels, il avait dû en subir certaines conséquences, de ce fait, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Il se dirigea vers la porte s'attendant à ce que son aîné le suive mais celui-ci resta assis, perdu dans ses pensées. En remarquant le mouvement du châtain, Bang reprit ses esprits et se racla la gorge, légèrement gêné. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était torse nu, et il se sentait affreusement gêné.

« Pourquoi je devrais partir ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. C'est vrai que le fait que tu sois…que tu aimes les hommes puisse me surprendre mais ce sont tes affaires. Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire, c'est ta vie. »

Daehyun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prononçait ces mots sans aucune peur ni insulte. Il avait toujours été traité avec méfiance et parfois même avec répulsion mais jamais de cette manière, et cela touchait Daehyun plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il se tourna, refusant de montrer à Bang à quel point il l'avait ému.

 _Saleté de sensibilité à la con._

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il n'allait pas éclater en sanglot, il lui répondit, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je…je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec qui que ce soit, tu peux comprendre que c'est compliqué dans…mon cas. »

« D'accord. » prononça lentement Bang. Il avait bien senti que ses paroles avaient ébranlé Daehyun. Il devait se retenir de fondre en larmes devant lui, le brun hésitait beaucoup à le réconforter. Serait-ce malvenu de sa part ? Bang ne savait pas sur quel pieds danser n'ayant jamais été confronté à cette situation auparavant… Il préféra tout d'abord avancer et régler leur problème avec la chanson, ensuite si Daehyun lui faisait suffisamment confiance, Bang pourrait le réconforter.

Il déclara :

« J'avais donc raison. Vois-tu Daehyun, I Remember raconte l'histoire de quelqu'un qui malgré s'être fait largué, continue à se souvenir des bons moments passés avec son partenaire. Sachant que tu n'as jamais connu ce genre de relation, il est normal que tu ne saches pas comment on se sent après une rupture. »

Daehyun essaya discrètement de renifler mais échoua lamentablement. Pour faire bonne figure, il se retourna et déclara : « Je ne sais pas très bien comment je dois le prendre… »

Bang essaya de sourire de manière l'encourager à se rasseoir devant lui.

« Tu es simplement ignorant Daehyun. Y a rien de mal à ça même si j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles histoire de pouvoir éviter de nous prendre la tête. A ce propos, j'avais une question, pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi cette chanson-là ? »

Daehyun détourna les yeux et répondit d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un doux murmure. « Parce que c'était la seule chanson qui pouvait te plaire qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Et aussi parce que je me disais que nos voix colleraient bien ensemble.

Bang ne voyait pas quoi lui répondre, il réfléchit. Daehyun ne l'avait donc pas choisi pour ses paroles mais bien parce qu'elle collait avec leurs deux voix. Voilà où résidait le blocage de Daehyun…

Le châtain rompit le silence remarquant que Bang s'était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

« Qu'importe le thème ou les paroles de la chanson, le plus important c'est l'alchimie qu'il y a entre nous. »

Bang haussa les sourcils en écoutant Daehyun, il finit par sourire volontairement taquin.

« Serait-ce une invitation monsieur Jung Daehyun. » Son sourire s'agrandit en remarquant le châtain rougir de plus belle. Il rectifia aussitôt le tir, plaisantant.

« Pas besoin de se mettre dans cet état-là, j'ai très bien compris. Mais tu as raison, il faut montrer aux jurys que nous ne formons qu'un. » Le rougissement de Daehyun se fit beaucoup plus vif tandis que Bang se rendit compte du double sens de sa réplique. Il ne sut plus où se mettre et évita maladroitement le regard du plus jeune. Il essaya de mettre sa gêne de côté et se concentra sur leur chanson. Il attira l'attention de Daehyun.

« N'y a-t-il pas dans tes souvenirs quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te manque ? »

Daehyun chercha, passant au peigne fin chacun de ses souvenirs mais n'en dénicha aucun. Bang enchaîna, décidé à trouver une solution.

« Après l'émission, n'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un qui va te manquer alors ? »

Daehyun rougit à cette question mais sembla refuser de lui répondre. Un regard de Bang et Daehyun rendit les armes. Il allait le tuer s'il ne lui confiait pas qui allait lui manquer. Il souffla encore plus gêné que précédemment refusant de le regarder en face.

« Toi, idiot. »

 **J-1**

Bang déposa sa guitare après avoir fini d'ajouter des annotations sur sa partition. Ils avaient enfin réussi… ou plutôt Daehyun avait enfin réussi à chanter justement sa partie. Ils avaient passé toute la journée à s'épuiser dessus, s'abîmant sans doute les cordes vocales en recommençant encore et encore certaines parties que Bang jugeait pas assez juste. Ils avaient également mis un point d'honneur à se mettre d'accord sur leur mise en scène. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment serait aménagée leur scène mais ils allaient devoir y penser lors de la répétition générale. Seulement, Bang avait décidé d'en terminer là quand il avait commencé à remarquer que Daehyun se mettait à somnoler sur son canapé. Il avait souri en le traitant d'idiot et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le jeter dans son lit. Son regard s'était attardé sur son visage endormi qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer. Il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux tout en le bordant. Malgré une certaine gêne au début de leur entraînement, tout s'était bien déroulé. Par la suite, les efforts de Daehyun pour faire comme si de rien n'était avaient payé et ils s'étaient retrouvés à se disputer sur leur mise en scène. Heureusement, leur petit accrochage ne dura pas longtemps et ils se surprirent à en rire.

Le châtain vaincu par la fatigue et leur nuit blanche avait demandé une petite pause qui s'était finalement transformé en sieste. Bang avait donc décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de se reposer. Avant de partir, il hésita à lui placer un petit baiser sur son front mais il ne savait pas si le chanteur de ballade était profondément endormi donc il laissa tomber cette idée et regagna sa chambre. Cependant, Bang dut reconnaître une chose, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.

Depuis le début de l'entraînement, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait confié Daehyun. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il manquerait au châtain. Est-ce que Daehyun lui manquerait s'ils étaient éliminés vendredi ?

Oui, il n'avait même pas besoin d'y songer une seule seconde, le chanteur lui manquerait. Sa présence sur la scène, sa voix magnifique, son caractère emporté quand il n'était pas d'accord, son grand sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches, le petit rougissement sur ses joues quand il était gêné, tous ces petits détails allaient lui manquer.

Oui, ce chanteur allait bien lui manquer quand l'émission se terminerait. Peut-être allait-il devoir lui demander son numéro de téléphone ? Bang se dit que garder contact avec lui pouvait être pas mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge : trois heures du matin. Il espérait pouvoir récupérer un peu avant la grande répétition mais il en doutait.

Daehyun était dans son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à l'en faire sortir. Et cette foutue idée le poursuivait : pourquoi regrettait-il de ne pas l'avoir embrassé ? Il devenait fou.

 _Fou de Daehyun._

 **OoO**

Un bruit strident le fit sortir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Daehyun qui s'était réveillé en sursaut se retourna, frotta ses deux paupières et éteignit maladroitement son réveil. Il se leva de son lit en regardant l'heure qu'il était : six heures du matin. Il avait donc le temps pour une petite course matinale. Il se traîna devant son armoire et se vêtit d'un jogging et d'un gilet pour le tenir au chaud. Son cerveau tournait en mode automatique le faisant se préparer tout en restant dans les vapes. Il dut toutefois sortir de son brouillard paisible quand il réalisa qu'il allait sortir pieds nus, sans gant et surtout sans sa carte d'hôtel. Il soupira et rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre pour récupérer les affaires qu'il lui manquait. Il en profita pour enfiler un masque autour de sa bouche et mit ses baskets avant de sortir. Tous les matins, quand il en avait le courage, il partait faire du footing en attendant que les premiers rayons du soleil éclairent la ville de Séoul. Il faisait encore nuit, et il devait faire froid mais cela n'inquiétait pas Daehyun, au contraire. Par ce froid, il serait relativement tranquille, il pourrait réfléchir posément. Daehyun récupéra son portable, ses écouteurs ainsi que son baladeur. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, surtout à la veille d'une grande soirée.

Le châtain sortit de l'hôtel discrètement en mettant ses gants et en commençant à trottiner. Il lança sa playlist et se coupa du monde extérieur. A plusieurs reprises, il faillit glisser et se ramasser lamentablement sur le sol, plusieurs fois il se rattrapa in extremis. Daehyun se mit à rire nerveusement accroché comme un koala à un poteau glacé, la prochaine fois serait la bonne et il aurait le fessier tout mouillé. Il se redressa, se frotta les mains et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Une fois son inspection terminée, il reprit son jogging. Il fallait que le chanteur rentre au plus vite, le soleil commençait à se lever et il était persuadé que Bang s'était réveillé et qu'il l'attendait de pieds fermes pour continuer leur entraînement. Ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche avec notamment leurs tenues de scènes qu'il allait falloir accorder ainsi que certains détails concernant la scène et leurs possibles mouvements. La première répétition générale se déroulait le jour même et Daehyun espérait qu'ils seraient prêts d'ici demain. L'image d'un Bang souriant lui revint en mémoire. Son petit sourire discret. Son air surpris en apprenant qu'il était gay –Daehyun se demandait d'où lui était venu ce courage pour le lui avouer, jamais auparavant, il ne s'était dévoilé de la sorte à quelqu'un. Ses paroles réconfortantes quand Daehyun avait pensé que Bang allait le jeter. Son torse musclé quand il avait fait irruption dans sa chambre pour lui donner sa partition.

Toutes ces images le prirent par surprise. Il sentit son visage chauffer signe qu'il rougissait. Daehyun tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées mais le visage du rockeur venant sans cesse le hanter. Il s'arrêta devant un passage piéton, souffla profondément pour reprendre son souffle et prit le temps de s'étirer avant de se remettre à avancer. Daehyun, la musique à fond dans les oreilles et l'esprit occupé par un certain Bang n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de regarder des deux côtés alors qu'il traversait. Il ne remarqua pas la voiture qui ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter à cause du verglas, il n'entendit pas les coups de klaxons que la conductrice tentait tant bien que mal de faire sonner. Non, la seule chose qu'il perçut fut cette souffrance indescriptible quand un corps étranger vint le percuter. Il sombra peu de temps après, indifférent aux cris de douleur et d'horreur que la conductrice poussait.

Il gardait tout de même le sourire de Bang en tête jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Le sourire éclairant de son partenaire.

 **OoO**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Bang patientait dans la salle d'entraînement, seul, la guitare sous le bras. On l'avait réveillé deux heures plus tôt, paniqué, lui disant que son partenaire avait été victime d'un violent accident. Il avait passé quelques minutes dans un brouillard, sourd à l'inquiétude générale de la production et des autres candidats. Quand il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il avait été surpris de se retrouver assis dans cette salle. Le brun avait bien tenté de s'entraîner seul mais les erreurs ainsi que son manque flagrant de motivation l'avaient arrêté. Il n'avait pas la force de continuer sans le châtain. Il s'était rendu compte que cela n'avait aucun sens de répéter sans Daehyun. Sans ce petit bout d'homme pour le contredire sans arrêt. Leur performance n'avait plus d'intérêt sans lui. Il n'avait plus rien à faire quand il ne l'engueulait pas. Bang commença à jouer distraitement de la guitare, il joua une mélodie qu'il créait sur l'instant, en essayant de calmer son angoisse en pensant à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Daehyun. Et à sa plus grande stupeur, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient passé leur temps à se prendre la tête pour des broutilles sans importance. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à se souvenir hormis des disputes. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que ses mains se mettaient à jouer la mélodie de leur chanson.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la porte-parole de la production. Elle amena une chaise et s'assit en face de lui. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne l'avait même pas salué à son entrée, et surtout, elle avait pu remarquer qu'il était au bord des larmes, ses doigts rouges d'avoir trop joué, les yeux complètement éteints. Elle avait voulu le voir pour qu'ils discutent des éventuelles possibilités qu'ils avaient après l'accident du candidat Jung Daehyun cependant en voyant son état, elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser d'autres choix, il n'en avait pas.

Il n'était pas capable de continuer l'aventure. Pas sans Daehyun alors qu'il était en pleine convalescence. Personne ne savait s'il se réveillerait dans l'heure, dans la journée ou même dans une semaine. Selon les médecins, tout dépendait de Daehyun, à priori, rien ne l'empêchait de sortir de son inconscience. Ce fut donc avec une certaine réticence mais convaincue qu'elle faisait le bon choix qu'elle commença la conversation avec Bang.

« Comment tu te sens ? » C'était stupide comme question, elle en convenait, pourtant elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle souhaitait qu'il mette des mots sur son inquiétude et surtout qu'il sorte de son mutisme et de sa léthargie. Ce n'était pas bon de laisser quelqu'un encaisser une nouvelle aussi dure, tout seul. Même s'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite, elle voulait qu'il comprenne que c'était leur manière de leur dire qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider et que son état de santé était préoccupant. Elle insista auprès de lui mais Bang n'eut pas la force de lui répondre. Sa bouche semblait pâteuse et au fond de lui, il n'en avait pas envie. Peut-être aurait-il pu éviter cet accident s'il avait programmé un entraînement matinal ? Ou s'ils avaient bossé toute la nuit jusqu'au matin...

« Bang, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut absolument que tu restes fort pour Daehyun. Quand il se réveillera, il voudra sûrement quelqu'un à ses côtés…et il faudra quelqu'un pour lui expliquer qu'en vue de son état de santé, il est malheureusement contraint d'abandonner la compétition. De plus, la production pense que toi aussi tu devrais abandonner. Tu n'es pas en état d'assurer le show de demain et par soucis d'équité, ce ne serait pas juste qu'on te qualifie d'office pour les épreuves suivantes. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Les yeux auparavant éteints de Bang s'animèrent d'une lueur nouvelle qui fit presque frissonner la porte-parole. Celui-ci s'arrêta de jouer, leva ses prunelles et la fusilla du regard.

« Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que vous allez nous éliminer ? Et si Daehyun se réveillait aujourd'hui ? Hein, vous y avez pensé à cette éventualité ? »

La porte-parole le coupa en plein élan, car oui, ils y avaient pensé.

« Même s'il se réveillait aujourd'hui, il serait beaucoup trop déboussolé pour reprendre les répétitions, de plus ses blessures sont malheureusement beaucoup trop graves et il serait incapable d'assurer sa performance jusqu'au bout. » termina-t-elle.

La femme avait également souhaité que Daehyun puisse reprendre l'émission mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer, il venait de subir un accident, ce serait tout bonnement cruel de lui faire faire sa performance. Il avait été victime d'un accident, il aurait pu perdre la vie et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'aggraver ses blessures. Daehyun était talentueux, Bang l'était également, l'un d'entre eux aurait pu gagner la compétition, elle le savait, malheureusement le destin leur avait joué un mauvais tour et ils ne pourraient pas continuer. Cela avait été une décision difficile pour les directeurs de la chaîne mais ils l'avaient prise. Le duo sept devait déclarer forfait et elle espérait que Bang comprendrait, ainsi que Daehyun.

Le brun s'emporta, la rage au cœur d'avoir tant bossé avec le châtain pour rien. Il savait que si Daehyun avait été à sa place, il ne serait pas gêné pour en faire de même.

« Sachez que même paralysé, Daehyun ne laisserait jamais cette chance d'exposer son talent lui filer entre les doigts. Même au bord de la mort, il ferait cette scène. Merde, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est son rêve et vous, vous êtes en train de…de. » Il se calma légèrement et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. La porte-parole en profita pour prendre la parole, bien que cela lui brisait le cœur.

« Les ordres sont formels, on m'a chargé de vous dire que- »

« Laissez-moi ! » coupa Bang. « Attends juste ce soir. Si d'ici ce soir Daehyun ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, alors je… J'abandonnerai et je me chargerai de le lui dire. Mais, s'il se réveille avant, promettez-moi, promettez- **nous** de nous laisser faire cette scène. Juste cette scène et ensuite, seulement ensuite, vous avez ma promesse que nous arrêterons la compétition. »

La porte-parole réfléchit intensément. Elle ne pouvait pas interférer avec les ordres, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle risquait de perdre son boulot. Mais, à l'instant même où elle croisa le regard déterminé de Bang, elle sut que sa décision était prise. Elle avait senti dès les premières scènes que ces deux-là avaient le potentiel de réussir cette émission. Malheureusement, suite à un concours de circonstances, elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle leur devait au moins cette scène. Au moins.

« Très bien, marché conclu. Si ce soir, à mon appel Daehyun ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, vous pouvez faire une croix sur la performance de demain soir. » Bang hocha la tête et elle sortit sans un mot de plus. Elle ferait en sorte de négocier avec les directeurs de la chaine. Elle misait gros sur coup-là, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire une croix sur son avenir dans cette chaîne si Daehyun ne se réveillait pas.

Mais pour ces deux-là, elle était prête à faire une petite entorse à ses principes. Elle devait réussir.

 **OoO**

Bang décida sur les coups de midi que se morfondre était totalement inutile. Il ferait mieux de passer voir Daehyun et d'attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux. Le brun passa tout d'abord se changer et enfila un gilet ainsi qu'un bonnet lui recouvrant la moitié de son visage. Il mangea un encas en vitesse avant d'embarquer pour l'hôpital. Il demanda à l'accueil où était la chambre de Jung Daehyun, à sa surprise, on lui répondit :

« Seuls les membres de sa famille peuvent lui rendre visite. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

Bang hésita. Allait-on le laisser passer s'il leur disait qu'il était… Il décida de tenter le coup.

« Je suis son petit-ami. » L'infirmière le fixa, surprise avant de lui indiquer le numéro de sa chambre, absente. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu sinon cela ferait un scandale dans la presse people. Toutefois, il ne s'en préoccupait pas, il devait le voir, il ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Daehyun respirer de ses propres yeux. Bang chercha la chambre 077 pendant quelques minutes. Il repéra un groupe de personnes qu'il identifia comme étant les parents de Daehyun. Il les avait vus à plusieurs reprises quand ces deux-là étaient venus assister aux lives de l'émission. Le brun hésita à leur parler, peut-être lui diraient-ils de déguerpir et de laisser leur fils tranquille. Cependant, en s'approchant, il vit le visage de la mère s'éclairer en l'apercevant. Elle lui sauta dessus et l'étreignit. Bang, étonné qu'elle le reconnaisse lui demanda comment allait son fils. Celle-ci lui murmura des remerciements incompréhensibles aux yeux de Bang.

« Merci, merci de passer voir mon fils. Si vous savez à quel point nous avons été inquiets. Personne n'est venu lui rendre visite et bien qu'il soit encore inconscient, je sais que cela lui aurait fait de la peine. Donc merci à vous d'être venu. »

Bang se racla la gorge, gêné et finit par lui dire que c'était normal qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de visite étant donné que seule sa famille avait le droit. La mère de Daehyun vociféra alors :

« Saleté de règlement. Mon fils a le droit de voir qui il veut… Mais… » Elle sembla soudainement réaliser la présence du rockeur. « Dans ce cas, comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ? »

Bang s'écarta soudainement se demandant s'il devait mentir à la mère de Daehyun. Etait-elle au courant que son fils était homosexuel ? Bang n'était sûr de rien et ce n'était pas à lui de lui confier s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Le brun lui mentit donc en lui déclarant qu'il s'était fait passé pour un cousin.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, vous comprenez. Je suis beaucoup trop inquiet pour obéir sagement. »

« Et vous avez bien raison ! Venez, je vais vous amener le voir, peut-être que votre présence l'encouragera à se réveiller. » Lui dit-elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Elle le tira par l'avant-bras et en profita pour le présenter à son mari, qui avait les yeux tirés par la fatigue.

« Chéri, est-ce que tu le reconnais ? Voici un autre candidat, Bang Yong- »

« Oh mais oui, vous êtes ce rockeur ! » coupa le père de Daehyun dont son regard s'éclaira à sa vue. « Vous savez, je suis un de vos fans, si mon fils ne participait pas à l'émission, je voterais pour vous à chaque occasion. »

Bang rigola se grattant la joue. Il devait l'avouer, il était plus que gêné que le père de Daehyun lui dise qu'il était fan de lui. Il le remercia néanmoins chaleureusement, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Cependant ce dernier lui répondit que ce devait être à lui de le remercier pour traiter son fils aussi bien.

« Mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas ici pour écouter un vieux radoter, allez, entrez. Il sera sûrement très content de vous voir s'il se réveillait. »

Monsieur Jung le poussa alors vers la porte ouverte de la chambre de Daehyun. Madame Jung était entrée avant lui pour vérifier si l'état de son fils était toujours stable. Monsieur Jung lui expliqua alors que Daehyun avait miraculeusement échappé au pire. La voiture lui avait brisé seulement deux ou trois côtes, une partie de sa cheville et lui avait infligé plusieurs hématomes. La chute en revanche avait provoqué un traumatisme crânien qui selon les médecins n'était pas grave. En dehors de ces blessures, Daehyun n'aurait pas de séquelles de l'accident, il devra juste se servir d'un fauteuil roulant pendant deux mois et faire attention lorsqu'il se remettrait à courir. A son réveil, il ne devrait pas souffrir outre mesure, les médecins avaient préféré lui donner une légère dose de morphine suite à l'intervention sur ses côtes. Bang avait écouté distraitement toutes ces explications, il était profondément choqué de la pâleur de Daehyun, et surtout de cette perfusion dans le bras.

Bang s'approcha du blessé sans réellement y croire. Le brun avait failli le perdre. Il approcha sa main de la sienne en priant pour que Daehyun se réveille à ce contact. Mais rien ne se passa, et la mère de Daehyun lui murmura qu'ils allaient les laisser seuls.

Bang était abasourdi. Comment cela avait-t-il bien pu arriver ? Comment Daehyun avait-t-il pu se faire renverser ? Et la veille de Noël pour couronner le tout…

Bang serra cette main froide et rigide. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle s'agite, qu'elle réponde à ses mouvements mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Réveille-toi. » souffla le rockeur.

Il fixa de ses yeux inquiets le visage immobile de Daehyun.

« Je t'ai dit de te réveiller idiot. Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi ou sinon ! » La voix de Bang se cassa sur la fin et il baissa la tête incapable de lui faire face les yeux brillants de larmes. « Ou sinon… Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici sera inutile. On va être éliminé Daehyun, si tu ne te réveilles pas vite, on ne pourra pas montrer la performance sur laquelle nous avons travaillé pendant toute une semaine…et vu ton état Daehyun, si tu ne remontes pas sur scène demain, tu as très peu de chances de remonter sur scène avant longtemps. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi Daehyun parce que…parce que tu manques à tout le monde… Tes fans, tes amis, tes parents…moi. Tu as intérêt d'ouvrir tes yeux Daehyun parce que moi aussi je dois te dire que…que tu vas me manquer quand l'émission se terminera. Qu'au moment même où je suis sorti de ta chambre, tu me manquais. Je veux revoir ton sourire idiot, je veux revoir tes yeux noircis par la colère quand quelque chose ne te plaît pas. Je veux te revoir chanter Daehyun…je veux te voir vivre mais pour cela Dae…mec, réveille-toi. Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi. »

La mère de Daehyun, le cœur lourd, ferma discrètement la porte en priant elle aussi le réveil de son fils. Elle priait pour que son ange ouvre les yeux au plus vite.

 **OoO**

Les heures passèrent et aucun signe de vie de Daehyun n'apparut. Les parents de Daehyun avaient confié leur fils tandis que l'un partait travailler et que l'autre était rentré se reposer. Ils avaient donné leur numéro de téléphone et avaient fait promettre à Bang de les appeler au moindre signe de réveil. Ce dernier avait accepté et depuis observait les traits de son partenaire tout en lui serrant la main. Le temps s'écoulait lentement mais Bang ne le voyait, absorbé par le chanteur de ballade. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris sa guitare avec lui, cependant, il savait que les médecins ne l'auraient jamais laissé entrer avec une guitare sur le dos.

La nuit commença à tomber et une douce appréhension vint titiller Bang. La porte-parole ne manquerait pas d'appeler et il avait peur de devoir lui dire que Daehyun ne s'était toujours pas éveillé. Il avait peur de devoir laisser tomber sa dernière chance, non **leur** dernière chance de briller dans cette émission.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à Daehyun qu'à cause de son accident ils avaient été éliminés ? Comment pourrait-il lui dire sans le faire culpabiliser ? Il savait que le châtain ne manquerait pas de se maudire. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter d'avoir causé l'élimination de Bang, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner et Bang voulait à tout prix lui éviter cela. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il sorte de son sommeil, qu'il revienne parmi eux. Bang posa sa tête sur le lit gardant la paume de la main de Daehyun dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Et si contre toute attente Daehyun ne voulait pas se réveiller, que pourrait-il faire ? Etait-il simplement endormi ou était-il plongé dans un profond coma ? L'entendait-il ? Ressentait-il les pressions sur sa paume ? Bang refusait de se poser la question, il ne voulait pas savoir si Daehyun était mort psychologiquement parlant, il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter cette éventualité s'il, comme les autres le pensaient, ne revenait pas à lui.

Mais ne disait-on pas que les personnes plongées dans le coma pouvaient sentir et entendre tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

 _Mais oui ! Quel idiot !_

Bang se redressa ne lâchant jamais Daehyun de sa main gauche et approcha l'autre main de ses cheveux. Il les caressa doucement en espérant que Daehyun réagisse à son contact. Il fut très vite déçu… Bang tenta de l'appeler.

« Daehyun…Dae. » Mais à nouveau, la déception l'envahit. Il décida dans une dernière réflexion de tenter le tout pour le tout, s'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, le brun n'aurait pas d'autres choix que d'abandonner. Ses caresses sur ses cheveux se firent plus légères et il commença à survoler le visage pâle de Daehyun. Il redessina ses traits en s'attardant sur ses lèvres désormais desséchées par le froid. Il passa son doigt dessus avant de reprendre son cheminement. Il atteint la joue gauche de Daehyun et sans signe avant-coureur, il la prit entre son pouce et son index et la tira d'un coup. Il observa le visage de Daehyun s'attendant à la moindre remarque ou au moindre battement de cil qui signalerait son éveil. Pourtant il n'en fut rien. Nada. Le visage de Daehyun restait inexpressif. La fatalité s'abattit sur Bang. C'était fini, leur aventure dans l'émission touchait à sa fin. Le brun se rassit sur sa chaine et coucha sa tête sur le matelas.

Fini… C'était fini.

« Putain…putain ! Putain ! » S'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais cela le peinait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. De plus, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait l'annoncer à Daehyun. Comment pourrait-il le regarder en face ? Sa tristesse était si grande qu'il ne sentit pas lorsqu'on lui serra fortement la main, ce ne fut que lorsque la dite pression fut suffisamment douloureuse que Bang osa relever ses prunelles marron vers Daehyun, vers ses paupières papillonnantes, vers ce visage qui commençait à le fusiller du regard ; Bang, abasourdi, ne put murmurer un seul mot.

 _J'ai réussi._

Daehyun avait ouvert les yeux.

 _J'ai réussi._

Et il était présentement en train de lui broyer les os de sa main mais cela n'avait aucune importance car Daehyun était conscient, car il était avec lui et qu'il était en train de lui parler.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris pour me tirer aussi fort la joue ? » grogna le châtain.

Il se redressa sur son lit et s'assit observant le reste de la chambre. Son regard tomba dans celui ahuri de Bang.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? On dirait que tu as vu un cochon volant… »

Le rockeur sans réfléchir se jeta dans les bras de Daehyun en se retenant à la fois de pleurer et de le ruer de coups, avec l'émotion, il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Daehyun, quant à lui, rigola sous sa cape alors qu'il remarquait à quel point Bang était chamboulé lorsque celui-ci l'insulta de tous les noms, la tête dans son cou. Le brun le serrait très fort ayant de toute évidence peur de se réveiller et de réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de son inconscient. Daehyun rougissait mais tenta de plaisanter pour le cacher.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas touchant. Je me blesserai plus souvent si c'est pour avoir un câlin au réveil. »

« Espèce d'idiot ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention ! Et puis qu'elle idée d'aller courir à l'aube hein ? On ne peut pas faire plus stupide que toi décidément ! Tu as pensé à tes parents ! Tu as pensé à moi ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude… Tu as de la chance de t'être réveillé, je t'aurais passé à tabac sinon… »

« Réjouissant. » grimaça Daehyun qui se dit qu'en fin de compte, il l'avait échappé belle.

Bang s'écarta légèrement de Daehyun dans un raclement de gorge et se rassit sagement à sa place. Il se releva soudainement semblant se rappeler qu'il avait du monde à prévenir. Daehyun curieux et surtout réticent à l'idée de le voir partir l'arrêta d'une parole.

« Hyung, où vas-tu ? »

Bang se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

« Prévenir tes parents et surtout l'équipe de la chaîne. » Il ajouta, son sourire devant légèrement triste avant de sortir. « J'espère que tu es prêt à assurer notre première scène et dernière en tant que duo, notre dernière scène en tant que candidat. »

 **J-J**

Le lendemain, Bang s'était assuré que la porte-parole avait tenu sa promesse de les laisser monter sur scène en guise d'adieu. Celle-ci, les lèvres pincées et le regard fuyant lui avait répondu qu'elle avait réussi à l'obtenir pour eux, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas les aider plus. L'équipe de la chaîne les avait définitivement éliminés de la course. Le rockeur n'avait pas émis de plainte, il savait que c'était déjà beaucoup, de ce fait, il la remercia chaleureusement en s'inclinant à quatre-vingts dix degré. La porte-parole le regarda avec un sourire doux ce qui adoucissait considérablement ses traits plutôt marqués et secs puis elle s'était excusée auprès de lui, elle avait encore du travail à faire avant le show de ce soir. Avant son dernier show.

Le brun l'avait donc laissé partir et s'était contenté de regagner la salle d'entraînement avec Daehyun. Ce dernier, avec ses béquilles et ses bandages, essayaient tant bien que mal de rester debout s'entraînant avec la mise en scène originale. Quand Bang entra dans la salle, il soupira en le voyant grogner de douleur à cause de sa cheville.

« Daehyun, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était inutile de suivre ce qui était prévu. Tu es blessé alors par pitié, restes assis sur une chaise. Les téléspectateurs comprendront. »

« Mais peu importe que je sois blessé, si je reste assis, cela va casser notre mise en scène. Mise en scène sur laquelle on a travaillé toute la nuit donc non, je vais me mettre debout et au diable la douleur ! » Rétorqua Daehyun, cinglant.

Malgré son agacement, Bang admirait son courage. Oser vouloir remonter sur scène une journée après un accident c'était dingue, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait fait pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que ses blessures ne s'aggravent, ne méritait-il pas d'un peu de repos ? Surtout que Bang n'était pas sûr que ses côtes soient totalement guéries, il voyait parfaitement que Daehyun souffrait à chaque respiration. Ses poumons butaient sur ses côtes endommagées, arriverait-il à supporter la chanson ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Le plus âgé s'approcha du châtain, lui prit ses béquilles le forçant à s'appuyer sur son épaule et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Pas question de te faire mal, tu vas gentiment t'asseoir et t'entraîner de cette manière, ou sinon c'est moi qui vais te briser ton autre cheville, compris Daehyun ? »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, le provoquant de manière flagrante et refusant de lui obéir mais après quelques minutes passées à se fixer comme des chiens de faïences, Daehyun abandonna et s'assit sur la chaise derrière lui. Il se tourna de manière à ne pas avoir Bang en face de lui, comme s'il boudait.

« Je préférais quand tu pleurais sur mon épaule. » lui lança Daehyun.

« On s'était pas mis d'accord sur le fait que j'avais les nerfs qui lâchaient et qu'on n'en reparlerait pas ? »

« Pas vraiment non, tu t'es mis d'accord tout seul. Moi je n'ai rien accepté du tout. »

Daehyun tenta de bouger sa cheville cependant la souffrance qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement lui fit revoir son plan. Cela le tuait de l'avouer mais Bang avait raison, s'il ne voulait pas que les médecins le ramassent à la petite cuillère à la fin de la performance, il allait devoir écouter le brun et rester assis.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a toujours raison ?_

La répétition se déroula sans accroche bien qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur une chose : ils allaient devoir imaginer une nouvelle mise en scène pour dissimuler le fait que Daehyun ne puisse pas se lever. Bang savait que les téléspectateurs comprendraient néanmoins, il fallait réfléchir à quelque chose qui puisse coller avec la chanson de sorte à rendre la performance agréable et faire oublier au public que Daehyun était blessé. Il réfléchit profitant du fait qu'ils étaient l'avant dernier groupe à passer sur scène pour le filage du show. Il se gratta en tentant plusieurs choses mais laissa tomber avec un grognement lorsqu'il réalisa que rien ne convenait. De plus il remarquait très bien que Daehyun ne se sentait pas bien, augmentant ainsi son énervement à l'égard de lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'ils allaient performer ce soir, il aurait dû le laisser se remettre de ses blessures.

Aux alentours de midi, Bang proposa à Daehyun de faire une pause, il le voyait, il allait mal. Pas au point de s'évanouir non, mais il sentait que le châtain n'était pas dans son élément. Il l'aida à descendre jusqu'à la cafeteria de la chaîne. Il l'assit à une table tout en lui prenant son plateau ainsi que celui de Daehyun. Cela le tuait un petit peu plus à chaque minute de le voir mal en point. Lorsque Bang l'avait relevé et lui avait tendu ses béquilles, il avait remarqué un léger tremblement dans les mains de Daehyun. Celui-ci l'avait aussitôt rassuré, lui disant qu'il était simplement affamé mais Bang savait qu'il mentait. Pourtant il ne lui avait rien dit, il avait accepté l'excuse et s'était contenté de prendre les affaires de Daehyun et de lui proposer son bras ou son épaule dans les escaliers.

Quand il revint à la table où était assis Daehyun, il s'étonna de voir les autres candidats à une autre table que la sienne. Il déposa le plateau de Daehyun devant lui en l'interrogeant du regard. Le châtain ne sembla pas remarquer le problème et commença à doucement à manger, chose qui bien entendu étonna Bang. Depuis quand Daehyun mangeait-il doucement ? Il s'assit en face et haussa les épaules tout en entamant son plateau. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Daehyun et la performance de ce soir. Allaient-ils réussir ? Il n'en savait rien, si Daehyun se sentait mal, Bang serait contraint d'abandonner. Pas question de le faire souffrir davantage, il ne méritait pas cela. Quitte à l'assommer, il le forcerait à abandonner….

Mais serait-il capable de lui résister ? En le voyant manger, la tête baissée vers son plateau, touillant la nourriture, Bang n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il y arriverait. D'un point de vue extérieur, il le dévorait des yeux mais il n'en avait que faire, parce que depuis qu'il avait failli faire une crise de nerf la veille, il avait fini par se l'avouer à grande peine.

Il aimait cet abruti de Jung Daehyun et cela le tuait à petit feu de le voir invalide.

 **OoO**

L'après-midi s'était écoulée et le filage avait été fait. Le duo sept était passé et Bang avait trouvé une mise en scène, difficilement mais il l'avait faite. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien lors du tournage en direct. Il était stressé et passait son temps à répéter encore et encore sa partie. Il n'avait que Daehyun en tête, il avait du mal à se concentrer pleinement. Apparemment, il était parti prendre l'air et il avait refusé que Bang l'accompagne. Il n'était plus un enfant selon ses dires. Si Bang n'avait été pas aussi anxieux, il lui aurait ri au nez. Toutefois, il avait simplement hoché la tête, gardant son inquiétude pour lui et l'avait laissé partir.

A présent, il commençait à se faire tard, l'émission allait commencer dans deux heures et Daehyun n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils devaient se préparer, enfiler leur tenue de scène que les stylistes avaient spécialement conçus pour eux, se maquiller et surtout, répéter une dernière fois leur chanson avant le grand show. L'absence du châtain commençait sérieusement à lui peser, le poussant à se poser toutes sortes de questions. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et si finalement Daehyun était reparti à l'hôpital et qu'il n'était pas au courant. Et s'il avait eu un nouvel accident ? Et si Daehyun ne voulait plus faire cette scène ? Et si….

 _Bon, tu vas arrêter de te prendre la tête. Il va revenir, s'il prend autant de temps c'est simplement dû à ses béquilles._

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit à toute vitesse espérant à un message de Daehyun et fut déçu de recevoir un message de son frère jumeau. Il le lit, curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait son frère.

 _« Bon courage bro. Tu as intérêt de casser la baraque sinon tu vas devoir me payer un restaurant. Deal ? »_

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et ignora sa provocation. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il avait arrêté de parier avec son frère, parfois, cela le désavantageait plus que nécessaire. Et puis, avec Daehyun qui manquait à l'appel, il n'était pas confiant. Etait-il forcé d'annuler leur performance ?

Pourtant, ce dernier arriva, les joues rougies par l'effort d'avoir dû monter les escaliers avec ses béquilles, il se posa sur une chaise et attendit que Bang s'exprime. Le brun se mordait la lèvre hésitant à lui faire part de ses pensées. Daehyun n'allait pas bien, en dehors du fait que l'effort pour venir jusqu'ici lui avait coûté, son visage palissait et ses mains tremblaient de plus belle. Il tentait bien de les cacher derrière ses cuisses mais Bang le voyait très bien, et là, à quelques heures de l'émission, il refusait de laisser passer ça. Daehyun avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, leur performance pouvait être négligée face à sa santé. Bang savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû passer un marché avec la porte-parole, il réalisait que c'était totalement égoïste de sa part. Daehyun n'avait pas à souffrir juste pour un live, leur dernier certes, il n'avait pas à endurer autant de souffrance pour rien au final. Il décida de lui en toucher deux mots.

« Daehyun, tu te sens bien ? »

Le châtain murmura, sourds au trouble qui régnait dans l'esprit de son partenaire. « Très bien oui. Juste, laisse-moi le temps de faire une pause de cinq minutes avant d'aller…d'aller nous changer. »

« Daehyun, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » tenta de placer Bang.

Daehyun releva la tête vers lui, essoufflé et l'interrogea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Le show de ce soir, je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de tenir jusqu'à la fin de notre performance. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Bang, je sais très bien ce que je peux supporter. »

« Et moi je te dis que tu ne le sais pas non ! Regarde-toi, tu vois dans quel état tu es ? Tu es essoufflé, tu es pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et en plus, Daehyun, tu trembles de la tête aux pieds ! Tu crois que je ne voyais pas ton petit manège durant la journée. Tu ne vas pas bien et tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'hôpital. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'aille à l'hôpital ou non !? » s'emporta Daehyun, toujours assis.

Cette fois-ci, le rockeur vit rouge et explosa en se levant faisant basculer la chaise par terre.

« Parce que je t'aime bordel et ton entêtement me rend dingue ! »

« Tu quoi ? »

« Je…. » Bang réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et écarquilla les yeux. Il préféra faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Rien, oublie. En attendant, va prendre un taxi et va à l'hôpital, cela ne sert à rien que tu restes ici. »

« Non, restes ici. » ordonna Daehyun en voyant le brun prendre la poudre d'escampette. « Tu as dit que tu…m'aimais ? »

Bang poussa un soupir décidant d'assumer ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'était pas un lâche qui fuyait quand les choses devenaient trop compliquées. Il décida donc de se positionner face à Daehyun qui leva la tête en attendant sa réponse.

« Oui, tu as très bien entendu. Mais là n'est pas la question, tu m'as entendu ? Tu vas lever tes joyeuses petites fesses de cette chaise et tu vas descendre prendre un taxi pour aller à l'hôpital, pas question que tu souffres une minute de plus. »

Daehyun sembla oublier le fait que Bang l'aimait et s'emporta à nouveau.

« Mais j'en ai rien à faire de souffrir, tu ne comprends pas ! Rien à carrer ! Je veux juste…je veux juste que nous fassions cette chanson, que nous la fassions comme nous l'avions imaginé. »

« Daehyun ! »

« La ferme ! Tu ne comprends pas que je fais ça pour toi ! Je culpabilise parce que c'est ma faute si sommes éliminés. Si je n'avais pas…si je n'avais pas eu la stupide idée de mettre de la musique à fond et de… et de… et de penser à toi en faisant mon jogging, j'aurais vu cette voiture arriver. »

Un détail perturba Bang.

« Attends, tu pensais à moi avant de te faire écraser ? »

Les joues de Daehyun rougirent et il baissa la tête. Il hocha la tête affirmativement. Bang commença à s'agiter, c'était donc bien à cause de lui que Daehyun avait eu un accident. Il fit demi-tour et prit les béquilles de Daehyun en les lui tendant. Le châtain, étonné de les voir devant lui, leva les yeux et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. C'est à cause de moi que tu es blessé donc je refuse que tu perdes ton temps assis sur cette chaise à attendre une performance que tu n'auras pas la force d'achever. »

« Hyung… »

« Daehyun, lève-toi. »

« Hyung. »

« Daehyun, dépêche-toi de te lever ou alors c'est moi qui te lève. »

« Hyung, maintenant tu vas la fermer et tu vas m'écouter. J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit ta faute ou non que je me sois fait écrasé, j'en ai complètement rien à faire de souffrir un peu pour un live, la seule chose qui m'importe là maintenant c'est que tu la boucles et que tu me laisses faire notre show. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, je te suivrais comme un bon petit toutou pour aller à l'hôpital, c'est clair ?! » Cria Daehyun.

Il en avait marre que cet imbécile le prenne pour un enfant incapable de prendre soin de lui-même. Il savait très bien ce qui était bon pour lui et à cet instant, il voulait juste ponctuer leurs deux parcours dans l'émission. Il pourrait ainsi tourner la page et essayer de moins culpabiliser sur le fait d'avoir été éliminé. Il pourrait ensuite essayer de se faire pardonner de Bang. Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de cet abruti…

Bang faisait les cent pas devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Devait-il insister voire l'amener à l'hôpital de force ou devait-il l'écouter et le laisser chanter I Remember avec lui ? Il était complètement perdu…

« Bon, on va faire un deal. »

« Toi et tes deals… »

 _Tiens ?_ se dit Bang. _Il n'a pas tort, ça doit être un truc de famille._

« Ecoute-moi. Je…j'arrête de vouloir te traîner à l'hôpital. »

« Enfin ! »

« Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout Daehyun. Je te laisse chanter avec moi ce soir mais si tu te sens mal, tu devrais me promettre de me le dire qu'on puisse t'amener aux urgences, hors de question de te laisser continuer si tu ne te sens pas bien. Marché conclu ? »

Daehyun le contempla longuement, sérieusement avant de laisser un fin sourire fendre son visage. Il acquiesça et prit finalement les béquilles que Bang lui tendait. Il lui sourit avant de les prendre, de se lever et de vouloir aller chez les stylistes et les maquilleuses. Seulement, un mot de Bang le fit s'arrêter.

« Daehyun ? »

« Hum ? » lui demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et d'un coup, sans prévenir, fit rencontrer leurs deux bouches dans un baiser chaste, Daehyun lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais été en relation avec qui que ce soit, il préférait commencer doucement. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes plus tard et lui ouvrit la porte avec un petit sourire gêné. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme jusqu'à présent donc il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec lui. Peut-être que les relations homosexuelles fonctionnaient comme les relations hétérosexuelles ? Quand Daehyun lui donna un coup de béquille pour qu'il avance sans lui tenir la porte en murmurant qu'il n'était pas une fille non de dieu, il corrigea ses pensées.

En fin de compte, peut-être que ça allait être différent ?

 **OoO**

L'émission avait commencé, et pratiquement tous les groupes étaient passés. Venait enfin leur tour. Bang était tellement stressé qu'il n'entendit pas le présentateur énoncer leur nom et le titre de leur chanson. En revanche, il sentit très bien le coup de béquille de Daehyun lorsque celui-ci passa et qu'il remarqua qu'il avait la tête dans les nuages. Ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance avant que Daehyun n'entre sur scène avec ses béquilles et qu'il s'assit sur sa chaise blanche placée en plein milieu de la scène. Quelques fans crièrent mais se turent lorsqu'elles remarquèrent que la chanson n'avait toujours pas commencé. Le châtain attendit, souffla légèrement essayant faire baisser son stress et adopta une posture triste sans poser sa cheville au sol. Il repensa à diverses choses dans sa vie pour essayer de capturer la bonne émotion mais il ne se laissa pas submerger par ses émotions. Ses poumons commencèrent à lui faire mal mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Lorsqu'il avait promis à Bang qu'il arrêterait tout s'il ne se sentait pas assez bien, il lui avait menti. Il savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas bien pendant le direct, seulement il voulait au moins offrir cette scène à Bang. Daehyun avait gâché son aventure, il lui devait cette scène.

Il attendit que Bang commence la chanson tranquillement.

Du côté du brun, celui-ci attendait que Daehyun soit correctement installé et seulement ensuite il joua les premières notes de la chanson. Le public applaudit lorsqu'il entra sur scène, la guitare à la main descendant les quelques marches qui le menaient au-devant de la scène. Il s'arrêta face au public, à quelques mètres derrière la place de Daehyun, un micro accroché à son oreille de sorte à ce qu'il puisse jouer tout en rappant.

Une fois lancée, il commença à marcher vers le châtain en l'ignorant, en refusant de le regarder, il gardait la tête fixée vers le public, vers la caméra. Il s'avança lentement vers Daehyun, le contournant en lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son premier couplet il s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa propre chaise vers l'avant de la scène. Lui ne pourrait pas observer Daehyun, à l'inverse, le chanteur pouvait lui jeter tous les regards larmoyants qu'il voulait.

Le châtain entama le refrain.

 _Nuneul gamado ulil bichudeon_

 _Bichi ajigdo geudaelo isseo_

 _Sujunghaetdeon sigandeul nan gipi ganjighagesseo_

 _Manheun sigan sog (sog) apeumi wado_

 _Yeongwoneul yagsog (sog) haetdeon nanaldeul_

 _Geu sunganmankeum kkeuttolog jeoldae itji anhgesseo_

 _I Remember_

Daehyun termina par sa longue note et attendit que Bang reprenne le fil de la chanson en enchaînant le deuxième couplet. Pendant ce temps-là, Daehyun se leva silencieusement de sa chaise, et s'avança lentement en direction de Bang. Il grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il posait sa cheville blessée mais il n'en avait cure, il s'était promis de faire en sorte de cette performance soit l'une des meilleures de toute sa vie. Il le fixait d'un regard faussement triste en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur et de garder ses tremblements discrets. Une fois qu'il fut derrière le brun, il attendit patiemment qu'il termine son couplet pour reprendre son refrain. Il croisait les doigts pour que ses poumons ne lui fassent pas de mauvaise surprise ; à chaque respiration, il souffrait mais Daehyun essayait de s'y accommoder. Il leur restait un refrain et c'était terminé.

Un seul et unique refrain. Il pouvait tenir.

 _Nuneul gamado ulil bichudeon_

 _Bichi ajigdo geudaelo isseo_

 _Sujunghaetdeon sigandeul nan gipi ganjighagesseo (I don't know what to say no more)_

 _Manheun sigan sog (sog) apeumi wado_

 _Yeongwoneul yagsog (sog) haetdeon nanaldeul_

 _Geu sunganmankeum kkeuttolog jeoldae itji anhgesseo_

 _I Remember_

Bang faillit sursauter en entendant la voix de Daehyun venant de son dos. Il se leva lentement, la guitare à la main se mettant de trois quarts pour que les caméras et le public gardent dans leur champ de vision son visage. Bang le dévisagea, complètement surpris de le voir devant lui, blanc comme un linge mais chantant sa partie.

Il n'oublia pas ses quelques interventions dans le dernier refrain mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Daehyun.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait debout ? Ne souffrait-il pas ?_

Enfin, Bang acheva la chanson en chuchotant un « Yes, I Remember » en montrant son dos à Daehyun et en faisant face aux caméras.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, l'audience éclata en cri et en applaudissement soulageant Bang d'un poids immense. Il sourit, s'inclinant face au public mais se releva aussitôt en entendant une chute dans son dos et les cris de quelques fans, surprises. Le brun se retourna et prit peur en voyant Daehyun, par terre.

Il entendit à peine le présentateur les remercier d'avoir performé I Remember sur scène n'ayant de toute évidence pas remarqué que Daehyun s'était évanoui. Bang le prit dans ses bras tentant de le secouer pour le réveiller. Le châtain était pâle, fiévreux et surtout, pour augmenter sa peur, il ne respirait plus.

Bang tenta d'appeler à l'aide. Les personnes de la régie s'étaient précipitées vers eux et tentaient de faire reprendre conscience Daehyun. Malheureusement pour eux, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir revenir à lui. Quand Bang murmura qu'il ne respirait plus, les employés de la régie s'étaient alarmés et avaient appelé les urgences hurlant aux autres de couper le direct. Le présentateur se contenta de faire évacuer tout le monde tandis que Bang ne détachait pas son regard de la silhouette allongée de Daehyun. On tenta bien de le faire partir mais il refusait d'exécuter les ordres. Cependant, quand la porte-parole fit claquer ses doigts devant lui, il fut bien forcé de reprendre ses esprits et de laisser la place aux personnes pour qu'ils emmènent Daehyun dans un endroit sûr. Ils allaient devoir lui faire du bouche-à-bouche en attendant les secours. La porte-parole, dans l'urgence, releva Bang et l'appela pour attirer son attention sur elle. Elle n'eut pas d'autres recours que de lui hurler dans les oreilles, la scène avait été envahie par toutes sortes de personnes.

« Bang ! Quand l'ambulance arrivera, tu monteras avec eux et tu leur expliqueras ce qui s'est passé compris ? Bang ? Bang ? BANG YONGNAM ! »

A l'entente de son prénom, Yongnam put enfin reprendre ses esprits, plongeant son regard dans celui de la porte-parole et acquiesça lentement.

« J'ai appelé ta famille mais seul ton petit frère m'a répondu. Il m'a dit qu'il était en route et qu'il te rejoindrait à l'hôpital. N'oublie pas de l'appeler quand tu arriveras là-bas d'accord ? »

Il murmura un faible « oui » n'arrivant pas à digérer la nouvelle. Pourquoi Daehyun s'était-il borné à monter sur scène alors qu'il lui avait vivement déconseillé ? Et leur promesse dans tout ça ?

La porte-parole lui prit par les épaules de sorte à garder son attention concentrée sur elle et elle lui murmura : « Ca va aller, Yongnam, ça va aller. »

Yongnam, lui, n'en était pas si sûr. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il suivit le cortège qui déplaçait Daehyun, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il le suivrait jusqu'à l'hôpital. Eh bien, Yongnam, lui, le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde pour voir s'il allait bien.


End file.
